


Hopeless Opus

by Casspiration



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Hale Pack, Baby Werewolves, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casspiration/pseuds/Casspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott may or may not have angered a witch and gotten the entire pack turned into tiny toddlers bundling with energy and Derek is absolutely terrified of children.</p><p>Or</p><p>The fic in which Stiles is good with kids and it makes Derek want to press him against every available surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Opus

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited because I am lazy, but I hope you enjoy this small fic! Because there are more to come ;)

Hopeless Opus

"Bottling sun in an hourglass upside down but don't look back. Over and over. Taking on the wind cause we never learn, start a fire just to watch it burn. Over and over. Kids, kids, kids are gonna do what they want"

The shrill sound of Stiles' phone roused him quickly from his sleep, and he jumped, sitting up quickly, grabbing around on his counter for the device, knocking over quite a few things in the process. For the past week the pack had been searching for a witch, and Derek had put Stiles on the sideline after he received a concussion after being thrown into a wall. He had grumbled something along the lines of 'You lack the supernatural ability to heal, so until you do, you're sitting out' and Stiles hadn't had time to argue because Derek had already been gone.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver when he finally answered the call. Screams instantly met his ears- it didn't take supernatural hearing to pick them up- but they weren't bad screams. They reminded Stiles of young children laughing.

"Um..." Derek began, and it sounded as if he was walking away because the noise faded slightly.

"Why does it sound like you're creeping on a preschool?" Stiles asked, and he heard Derek let out a huge breath of air.

"The witch...she cast a spell on the pack," Derek explained, and by the tone of his voice, Stiles was pretty sure no one was dead. He sounded more annoyed rather than angry (Derek's mainstream emotion when it came to just about anything). "She literally shrunk them all to toddler size," he added, and suddenly, the screams in the background made sense. 

"Oh my God!" Stiles laughed, and Derek huffed out an angry sound.

"This is not funny!" He growled, "Erica bit me!" He added angrily, and Stiles couldn't stop the stream of chuckles that escaped him.

"That's something I could imagine her doing full size," Stiles noted, and he swore he heard Derek mumble in agreement. "Do you, um, need help?" Stiles asked tentatively. He could imagine Derek pacing around pinching the bridge of his nose with the same pained look he had on his face every time he had been forced to talk to Jackson. That's how annoyed he was.

"Yes!" Derek all but shouted his answer, as if he expected Stiles to change his mind

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer no matter what you said. The last thing we need is for you to go to jail for killing a little toddler sized werewolf. Oh my God they're werewolves! Does that change anything?" Stiles asked curiously as he frantically tried to dress himself without making too much noise. His father was sleeping and Stiles figured he could leave him a note. The only advantage to this situation was that it was summer, so there was no need to worry about what they would do for school.

"They're stronger, have more energy, and grow fangs, you tell me Stiles!" Derek said exasperatedly. "Scott, get off of me! Isaac, stop crying and get up," Derek growled at the (what Stiles assumed) were the toddler versions of his pack.

"Hey big guy-" Derek growled- "Try being a little more tender with the tots. They're fragile," Stiles scolded him.

"Erica is currently attempting to tears through the flesh of my leg, Boyd thinks everything is a jungle gym and he's going to fall, and Isaac had been crying for the past fifteen minutes! Not to mention Scott is climbing me!" Derek exclaimed, and Stiles laughed at the panic in the werewolf's (alpha werewolf may he add) voice.

"You sound like a worried mother! Hang in there buddy, I'll be over to the loft ASAP, okay?" Stiles said as he snatched the keys to the jeep.

"I am not a worried mother," Derek complained, "And don't call me buddy," he added sternly, but the threat was gone in his voice. "And I don't think they're potty trained," Derek added, the fear all but taking over his voice. Stiles cackled because Derek could face an entire pack of alphas, but the second he's threatened with babies, he panics.

So Stiles bought diapers on his way over.

~*~

"The only good thing that came out of this was their clothes shrunk with them," Derek said as he opened the door for Stiles, who almost tripped with the shopping bags in his arms. Stiles huffed out a laugh at the idea of a bunch of naked were-children prancing around the loft.

Currently, Erica was attached to one of Derek's legs, and Scott on the other. Boyd was in his arms, and Isaac was hanging from his arm, a smile on his little face. It was obvious they did not remember anything about being teenagers.

"Do you know how to put a diaper on a toddler?" Stiles asked, and Derek's face looked horrified at the idea for a few moments, and Stiles cackled, "Kidding, kidding, pass 'em over, children love me!"

Erica had unruly had unruly blonde hair was dressed in a leather skirt, boots, and a white shirt that may have once been more fancy before it was made to fit her pint size body. Boyd had his usual shaved head, a mini leather jacket (which was adorable as far as Stiles was concerned), jeans and combat boots. Stiles wasn't even sure if they really made these articles of clothing for children this young; they almost looked like designer babies from commercials. Isaac and Scott were both dressed in regular tee shirts and jeans, void of the copious amounts of leather their pack mates were wearing (and Derek was no exception).

Children loved Stiles...but in this case maybe too much. Erica took a nice chunk out of his arms, and he pretty sure Isaac had covered his entire face in snot.

"Baby Erica in a mini leather shirt is probably the most adorable thing ever," Stiles cooed, and Derek rolled his eyes, "Thank the lord she was wearing a halfway decent shirt," he added, shuddering at the thought of a baby in a tube top, or one of those ridiculously low cut shirts Erica seemed to have filled her wardrobe with.

"Now what?" Derek asked, confused as the toddler versions of his pack all crawled up onto the couch, obviously tired out from the long day. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised at how nimble they were for toddlers (they looked about two Stiles would guess

"Well, they don't look hungry, it's pretty late and they all had dinner before the witch incident so I'm gonna go out on a limb and say we don't have to feed them," Stiles said, watch as Scott literally nodded off, falling to the side, his face coming to lay on one of the pillows. "If we're lucky, they'll sleep through the night," Stiles said, and Derek sighed in relief. "I also took the liberty of texting their parents and saying we were having on a camping trip so they wouldn't get suspicious. I guess we could tell Melissa about it, but I don't think she should get attached to little Scott or she might want to keep him that way," Stiles joked, and he was surprised when Derek laughed. When he realized what he had done, the smile instantly fell from his face. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen Derek smile or laugh for that matter (minus all of the creepy smiles Derek had managed to make over the years...but those were more for intimidation).

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm just going to head home-"

"No!" Derek exclaimed, grabbing Stiles' arm. Stiles looked up at him, surprised, and Derek quickly released him, "I mean um...I don't really know what I'm doing," Derek admitted, his head going to rest awkwardly on the back of his neck.

"You need me," Stiles smiled manically, and Derek rolled his eyes.

He didn't have a chance to answer because Isaac began to cry from where he was sitting, rousing all of the other mini werewolves sharing the couch with him.

"I guess he's a crier?" Stiles shrugged, and Derek punched his arm.

~*~

After Isaac finally stopped crying (which had been a process in itself) there was the challenge of getting all of the other to sleep as well. He and Derek had ended up carrying them up to the bedroom and lying with them in Derek's overly sized bed.

When Stiles woke in the morning, he wasn't sure what was more awkward; the fact that he woke up snuggled with Derek, or that he wasn't exactly against it. Derek's body was flush against his back, his arm coming to rest on Stiles' chest, keeping him stuck in place, and one leg was slotted between Stiles'. Isaac was curled against Stiles' chest, his little hands gripping Derek's arm. Scott was lying on his back by Stiles' stomach and Erica and Boyd were on the pillows above his head.

It was scarily comfortable, and Stiles didn't want to move. The only thing he found uncomfortable about the position was that he was still wearing his hoodie and jeans from yesterday.

Derek woke next, Stiles could tell because he felt the man's body go ridged and his hand was pulled away. He pulled away from Stiles was slowly, and he was relieved at least Derek hadn't flinched away. Stiles didn't even pretend to sleep because he knew Derek could hear from his heartbeat that he was awake.

"Uh, sorry?" Stiles said hesitantly, but didn't move, "I'm kinda trapped by the fun size of your pack," Stiles added, but Derek didn't say anything, just huffed out a barely audible chuckle.

Erica jumped up next, and Stiles tried to grab her but she proceeded to jump around the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She screamed, jumping on the mattress (and Isaac much to the small blonde's dismay), waking the rest of the pack. Scott and Boyd joined her with the jumping while Isaac cried. Stiles sighed as he held the snotting boy to his shirt, and realized how disgusting he must be right now.

"We all reek, don't we?" He asked, and Derek nodded almost instantly.

"Well lucky you, you can change, what are they going to wear?" Stiles asked, holding Isaac whose mood had changed drastically over the past few seconds, and was now grappling Stiles like he was a jungle gym.

"We can buy them clothes after we go to see Deaton if he can't fix them," Derek sighed, "I guess when they change back we can just donate it."

"I forgot you were a rich werewolf, you could never tell since you've lived in squalor all this time," Stiles said, causing Derek to growl. Isaac's eyes flashed yellow and he clung to Stiles, hiding behind him, while Erica scrambled behind a dresser and Boyd fled the room. Scott was the only one who stayed, growling back, but it came out more like a squeak and Stiles broke out in laughter. He swore little Scott glared at him, and he put Isaac down, chasing after Boyd who clawed at his arm in the process, adding to the cuts and process mini-sized werewolves had caused him the past few hours.

When he got back, he found that Derek was gone (the shower running in the other room was hint enough to where he had gone), and Erica and Scott were brawling each other well Isaac played with the blankets on the bed. Stiles got them all situated by the time Derek re-entered the room, his hair still dripping water and donning a gray Henley and some regular jeans.

"Okay, let's go," Stiles said, trying to walk out of the room, but Derek caught the hood of his jacket, tugging him back.

"You smell like spit and bodily fluids," Derek said, scrunching his nose, "At least shower and change your shirt. It doesn't take werewolf senses to smell the stank coming off of you," he added, but his tone was almost more light and playful rather than mean. Stiles rolled his eyes, handing Isaac over to Derek, who looked at the blubbering toddler in confusion before putting him down and letting him run to the others who were wrestling around on the bed. Stiles winced when he leaped up to the bed with strength he shouldn't have had, landing easily.

He was surprised when Derek offered him a shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and he said a quick thanks before heading to the bathroom. He hadn't how bad he had needed the shower until he stepped out and felt the layer of baby snot and spit washed off him.

He dressed quickly, laughing at how ridiculously big the shirt was on him, but the pants fit just fine. He looked like a slob compared to Derek, but he didn't mind because he was comfortable.

The Camaro wasn't exactly childproof, so they were stuck with walking. Sheriff's son or not, he would still get in trouble if he got pulled over with four children bouncing around the car. Stiles carried Scott on his shoulders while he held Isaac's hand while Erica bounced along in front of him and Boyd clung desperately to Derek's leg. It seemed not only had they been shrunken, but their brains had been too. Stiles had already caught Derek trying to talk to them as if they were the same teenagers they had been yesterday...to not avail.

"Erica, Erica please don't run into the road!" Stiles exclaimed, trying to grab her with his free hand, and almost falling causing Scott and Isaac to scream in delight. Stiles turned to glare at Derek, who shrugged, his gaze looking down to the toddler who was currently ripping holes in the material of his jeans and clinging for dear life.

The little blonde girl finally relented and trotted along beside Stiles when they reached the vet (which should have been a ten minute walk yet it took twenty). Derek finally ripped Boyd away from his pant leg, placing him in the front of the ground with Isaac while Scott decided he wanted to stay on Stiles' shoulders, his tiny claws digging into Stiles head to hold himself in place.

"Retract the claws kid, fragile human here," Stiles complained, batting Scott's hands away. He wasn't sure if Scott was more of a pain in his ass as a baby, or a teenager. Well, at least in this form he couldn't continue his increasingly pathetic pining for Allison.

"I have no idea what we're doing," Derek grumbled as they entered the practically empty waiting room.

As soon as Deaton saw him, he froze in place and did a double take.

"We sort of have a...erm....problem," Stiles said, and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Here, come back," Deaton said, waving them quickly, ignoring the weird glance from the woman waiting with her old dog.

Derek and Stiles rushed the toddler version of the Hale pack into the backroom, and Stiles hastily removed Scott from his shoulders (of course earning a few scratches in the process).

"I am going to have you declawed," Stiles joked, and Scott's little claws retracted instantly and he looked up at Stiles with wide eyes. They flashed yellow once, and Stiles had to admit, it was pretty cute when he was this size.

"I'm guessing you found the witch," Deaton said as he picked up Erica by her ankle, holding her an arm's length away as she tried to gnaw at his flesh even in her upside down state.

"Sort of..." Derek began, "She didn't take kindly to Scott barging into her house teeth bared very much. The smell of wolfsbane in the air around her place was toxic, and may I add, her hut literally popped up overnight," Derek explained, and Stiles realized he had never heard the full story, "Why she didn't change me, I don't know, but we're lucky she didn't or five toddlers would be starving out in the woods right now," Derek finished with a sigh.

"Well whatever she did, required very powerful magic, and I'm not sure I have the herbs and strength to reverse it just yet," Deaton explained, "I may be able to find them, but it'd take time. There has to be a more time efficient way."

"Will it wear off? In like twenty four hours?" Stiles asked hopefully, and Deaton turned to Derek.

"What do they smell like. Do they smell like magic?" He asked, and Derek's shoulders sagged.

"They smell normal. And like pack," Derek confirmed.

"Then the spell is permanent. Temporary spells that wear off tend to carry the scent of the magic used to cast them. This appears to not be the case. Scott must have walked in on her casting a spell because things like this can't just be conjured," Deaton said, trying to push Boyd away as he latched to his leg. Isaac seemed to believe he was being ignored, because a few moments later, he started bawling.

"You've been so good, don't cry now!" Stiles tried to comfort the boy, picking him up quickly, "C'mon, we can get chocolate on the way home, you can pick it out," Stiles said, running a hand through his unruly blonde curls. All of the mini sized werewolves looked a little disheveled, and Stiles didn't know the slightest about how to make them look presentable. He could barely take care of himself.

When Isaac finally stopped crying, Stiles looked over to see Derek and Deaton both staring at him. "What?" He asked, feeling self-conscious, but then a smile spread across Deaton's face.

"It seems like they've accepted you as the pack mother," Derek said with a snort, and Stiles tried to keep the pained look off his face as Isaac buried his face into his neck.

"Stop making fun of me or you're on your own wolf man," Stiles snarked, "C'mon children, Derek is being a meanie pants," Stiles said, surprised when they actually followed him.

"Meanie pants?" He heard Derek echo.

"Well I'm not gonna swear around!" Stiles snapped back, but there was a grin on his face.

"Stiles, they're all seventeen-years-old," Derek said exasperatedly, but didn't push the matter.

~*~

When they arrived at the store, if they thought they didn't know what they were doing then, then they were completely lost now. The only saving grace was that the pack bond that kept all of the werewolf children near Derek and him. 

Hoping that the pack would be like this too much longer, they only got each of them on more set of clothes and one pair of pajamas. Stiles was sure by the end of it, Derek had enjoyed it more than even he had. They had picked out an array of small pairs of jeans and even another skirt for Erica, which Derek had picked out. Stiles had gotten a small Starwars shirt for Scott which had a decal of Yoda on it (ironically of course because his friend still hadn't seen the movies), and he was pretty sure multiple people had cooed at the four overly active two-year-olds (at least Stiles assumed that's about how old they were. They had also gotten socks and underwear, and Isaac had clung to a stuffed wolf on the way out and had given Stiles puppy dog eyes for a matter of seconds before he gave in. Stiles also snuck a bottle of bubble bath into the cart because he was going to get at least a little amusement out of this.

Stiles hadn't even realized how close he had been walking to Derek until they reached the cash register. Scott was once again on his shoulders, while the other three were sitting contently in their cart, playing with the stuffed wolf.

"You guys are so cute together," the cashier gushed, and Derek went stiff next to him, but Stiles could not let the opportunity for revenge slip from his grasp.

"Thank you," Stiles smiled back, trying to ignore the sharp tips of Derek's claws digging into his side.

"The rugrats too," she added, and Derek relaxed when the topic was off of them.

"Oh, they're not ours, we're just stuck with babysitting duty, but God knows why because we have no idea what we're doing!" Stiles said, sparking conversation with the friendly woman as she checked them out. Derek remained silent, arms crossed. "Ignore Sourwolf over here, he hasn't had his morning coffee yet," Stiles said, nudging Derek's side. Derek looked down to glare at him, but the expression faded off of his face quickly when his eyes met Stiles.

"Grab my hand, and I will rip your insides out," Derek growled as they were walking away, and Stiles said a quick goodbye to the cashier.

"C'mon dude, have a little fun," Stiles said, and he swore Isaac nodded from where he was sitting in the cart, chewing on the ear of the plush wolf. "I think our fun size friends are hungry," Stiles noted before Derek could answer (not that any come back he could have mustered would have been worthy anyways, so he was relieved).

When they finally reached the loft, Stiles was ready to pass out and it was only nine o'clock.

"I'm hoping you at least have eggs in this kitchen," Stiles grumbled after he had dumped the children and clothes on the couch (in that respective order) heading for the kitchen, but Derek's hand on his shoulder stopped him, yanking him back.

"Change them," he ordered, pointing back to the blubbering werewolves rolling around on the couch, obviously not tired from their morning adventure.

"That sounded like an order, why don't you try asking nicer," Stiles grumbled, but he went over to them anyways. He had seen his aunt so this with his baby cousin before, so he filled the tub halfway, laughing as the little werewolf toddlers bounded up the stairs and into the bathroom before he could even call them, watching the tub fill with interest. "Now we're going to pretend this isn't awkward for me-" Stiles began, trying not to imagine all of the crude jokes Erica would be making if she could, but before he could even tell them what to do, Scott leaped into the tub with his clothes on. "No! Scott no, not with your clothes on!" Stiles exclaimed, and he swore he heard Derek laughing from downstairs.

Once they had all gotten into the water (the right way this time, thanks Scott) he put in the bubbles, and couldn't help but laugh as Isaacs' little fangs grew and he growled at the bubbles, popping them ferociously.

Stiles had to take a picture to use as blackmail later, but it ended up coming out so cute he couldn't help but smile at him. Once they were clean, Stiles got the wonderful (not job) of putting back on diapers and the new clothes they had gotten. Now, they looked like real toddlers, and the thought made Stiles shiver. He could barely recognize his friends in this new skin.

They bounded down the stairs (on all fours may he add) and Stiles let out a terrified gasp when Boyd slipped and tumbled the rest of the way down the spiral staircase, landing with a thump. Derek looked up from where he was making food, his eyes flashing red, but Boyd was back up quickly as he fell. 

"Well that was interesting," Stiles noted, and Derek cocked his eyebrow at him.

"You have bubbles in your hair," he snorted, and Stiles flicked Derek's accusing finger pointing at the suds.

"Shut up Cooking Mama and make some breakfast before your pack eats me instead," Stiles said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"I would never let them eat you. That would be child abuse," Derek said, and Stiles barked out a laugh.

"Oh my God!" He said between laughs, "Did the resident Sourwolf just make a joke?" Stiles asked, and Derek frowned, turning back to his eggs.

When Derek was done cooking, Stiles was surprised to find the food wasn't half-bad when it made from scraps (and probably expired food) and whatever Derek could find in the kitchen. It consisted of eggs, a few slices of toast, one and a half toaster waffles burnt a little at the edge, two handfuls of (kinda) fresh strawberries, and a third of a box of cornflakes.

"This isn't half bad," Stiles said, "I'd like to see what you could pull together with real food!" Stiles exclaimed through a mouthful of eggs. The pack was sitting on the floor nearby because they didn't have any booster seats.

Derek ignored Stiles praise, instead, bringing up the topic that had seemed to cross their minds, "Do you think we would be able to find the witch? Deaton is working on the supplies but that could take months and people will begin to get suspicious," Derek said, taking a bite of his toast.

"What if she casts another spell?" Stiles asked.

"If we're quick about finding her, Deaton doesn't think she'll have a chance. Plus Scott startled her, for all we know, this is a big accident," Derek said and Stiles nodded, grimacing as he watched strawberry juice drip down Scott's front. He jumped up with a napkin, wiping away the drool before it could reach his clean clothes just in time.

Before Stiles could reply, he was interrupted by his phone ringing. His caller id said it was Lydia, and he looked over to Derek who shrugged.

"Hello?" He asked carefully, having no idea why she would be calling him.

"You guys are hanging out without me and Allison!?" Lydia exclaimed, "Melissa told Allison you guys are camping," she added, and Stiles could practically hear the pout on her face. Ever since the alpha pack and everything that had happened, his crush had since ended and they were friends (and Stiles would never admit it, but he almost preferred it that way).

"Um...not exactly. We're all at Derek's loft...something happened, and I guess it would be easier to show you rather than try to explain over the phone. Bring Allison too, maybe she can help. It's not exactly bad...just a little, um, interesting you could say," Stiles explained, and Derek gave him a glare as if to say he completely disagreed with that statement.

"Okay, we'll be right over!" Lydia said cheerily.

"See you then," Stiles tried to sound happy, but it came out almost more defeated.

"I'm going to run to mine and grab a fresh pair of clothes so I don't have to hear anything about this-" he motioned to his outfit, "From them."

~*~

"Oh my gosh they're adorable!" Lydia squealed when she saw the puppy version of the pack, who all stared back at her with wide eyes.

Scott tentatively walked towards Allison, hugging her leg, and Stiles groaned while Lydia laughed.

"Even as a toddler he's completely in love with you," Derek grumbled, rolling his eyes. He retreated to the upper layer of the loft and Stiles assumed he was trying to make himself scarce. He did this a lot when Allison was around and he knew the girl noticed, but they all pretended they didn't.

Erica and Boyd seemed completely fine with both girls for a change though which was a start, and finally, Stiles was able to pin diaper duty on someone else.

"Do you think your father could help us find this witch? We can use all of the help we can get," Stiles said, and as if to try to prove Stiles' point, Scott chose that moment to literally climb up Stiles body and perch himself on the boy's shoulders with a squeal of delight.

Allison called her dad and explained the problem, and he promised he'd have people on it soon.

"That's slightly reassuring, but I think fun size Isaac is growing on me," Stiles said with a smile as the curly haired werewolf decided he was not missing out on the fun, grappling into Stiles arms as well.

"Up! Up!" He exclaimed shrilly, and Stiles carefully lifted him a little higher, careful not to jostle Scott, who was holding onto his hair for dear life. He couldn't decide which was worse, the hair tugging or the clawing, but both were excruciating.

"Why are you here?" Lydia asked suddenly, and Stiles looked at her as if to say 'what do you mean'? "I mean, this is Derek's pack, they're his problem, not yours. Last I heard they weren't including you in anything," Lydia added, and then it crossed Stiles' own mind. Why was he here?

"Um...well I'm offering my help where it's needed?" Stiles tried, but he knew it sounded more like another question rather than an answer. Lydia wasn't able to say anything else because Scott was leaping from him to her, almost knocking her off her feet. "Don't worry, they're extra nimble, plus they heal. Werewolf children," he reminded them when the shocked looks crossed their faces.

He hadn't realized how much time had passed until the toddler sized pack decided they were hungry again.

"We'll take them out to lunch," Lydia decided, and Stiles looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't worry, we can handle it, right Allison?" She concluded, and Allison nodded in agreement, maybe not as eager as Lydia, but still enough to convince Stiles. He finally agreed to let them go, demanding they be back by a certain time, and explaining each child's quirks he had learned.

"Have them back by two because they will be tired I'm sure, and watch out, Erica bites a lot and Boyd will cling to your leg. Let him, or he will claw you too. Don't worry if Scott climbs you, he had yet to fall, and Isaac will cry at the slightest thing, but can be easily wooed by chocolate," he said, and the small blonde boy smiled, remembering the chocolate bar he had eaten on the walk home.

"Stiles you sound like a worried mother, we can handle it," Allison laughed, and Stiles winched when the loft door slid shut, and the excited screams of the toddlers faded.

He sighed, walking upstairs to go find Derek, knowing the man had probably heard his entire gush. He found the alpha lying on his bed with a book, but he looked up when he saw Stiles.

"You reek of anxiety," he said, but his lip was quirked in a slight smile, "And Lydia is right. You don't have to be here," he added, his tone going more serious, "I know I was demanding, but you do have permission to go home."

"I don't want to go home though, Derek," Stiles admitted as he sat down hesitantly on the edge of the bed. Derek placed the book to the side and sighed. He seemed to do that a lot Stiles.

"What happens when we don't find the witch?" Derek wondered.

"Then we wait however long it takes for Deaton reverse the spell. And I guess we'll have a lot to explain to Erica and Boyd's parents. None of their parents have said anything yet because I think they're excited that they're finally making friends. As much as I hate you sometimes, you gave them a chance. Especially Isaac. He could be trapped like that forever, and no one other than us would even notice," Stiles said, his tone becoming more serious, but Derek took the reassurance and praise because he didn't respond to anything Stiles said.

Stiles fell back on the bed, feeling relaxed now that he finally didn't have to worry about God knows what happening to one of his mini-sized friends (but then again, it may have been worse because they were out and about in public).

Stiles ended up showing Derek the pictures of the pack during their bubble bath, and he actually got a laugh out of him when the one of Erica with her curls done up crazily with suds came up. Somewhere along the line, they fell asleep; Stiles face down on the bed and Derek on his side beside him, one arm lazily thrown over the smaller boy.

Derek woke up when he heard Lydia and Allison show back up with the puppies, no thanks to his enhanced hearing, but Stiles stayed asleep, and Derek decided to let him have a few more moments of peace.

Derek greeted each girl, but didn't meet their eyes, instead, allowing his gaze to go to his pack, who were falling asleep in Lydia and Allison's arms.

"We took them to the park and let them run all the energy out," Lydia explained as she handed them over. Derek took Scott in one arm and Isaac in the other, while Lydia climbed to perch on his shoulders, and Boyd once again clung to his leg, making it hard to get up the staircase.

Stiles was still sleeping when he re-entered the room, and placed the tired toddlers with him. Isaac curled into the crook between Stiles neck and chest, Scott beside him. Erica curled around his head, and Boyd lied by his stomach, gripping onto Stiles' arm.

Derek would never admit it out loud, but it was cute. He bit back the thoughts of his young cousins doing the same to Cora one time when she had passed out during a family party, or Laura's birthday when all of the toddlers had taken to climbing her to prove who Laura liked more. He remembered when Cora was this size, and how she and Laura would always play the way he had watched Stiles play with them. Like a recreation of the memory, and it made Derek's heart clench with pain. He missed his family, and he hadn't thought about it in a long time, but he missed them. A small part of him wanted Stiles to just take the pack somewhere else, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with having them around. Or how many more times he was going to have to see how good Stiles was with them. It made an animalistic urge claw from the inside of him, and the way Stiles' nurtured the young pack made just want to claim him, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

Instead he settled for taking a picture on Stiles phone before settling back down with his book, trying to ignore the way Stiles snuggled closer to him when he sat down.

~*~

Dinner was the same as breakfast, except Stiles had made a quick grocery run and forced Derek to help him cook pasta with meat sauce. It was simple enough, and Stiles was sure it covered all bases of the food pyramid, right? He was used to making dinners for him and his father (who had called twice to demand Stiles give him an explanation as to why he ran off so quickly, which for an answer he had gotten a lame excuse), so it wasn't half-bad.

Isaac loved it, and Stiles tried to ignore the fact that the boy had never really had a good parent to make meals for him or care for him. He pushed those thoughts away though because jeez, he had never felt sympathy for the boy before today (he was hoping it had to do with the fact that he was a wide-eyed adorable toddler).

When Stiles changed them into their pajamas, he took another picture, absolutely wooed by how cute the onesies were. Erica's was pink, but had a biker-chick like theme to it, and Stiles felt it fit her personality. Scott's was light blue and adorned with puppies and Isaac's was matching, but in light green, while Boyd's was a light colored camo pattern.

"Why did I agree to let you buy these?" Derek asked begrudgingly, but once again, he was smiling. When he was wasn't looking, Stiles snapped a picture of Erica climbing up Derek and wrapping around his neck, her head coming to rest upside-down on his chest while her legs hung off the other side. She laughed and pulled at his shirt, biting his hand when he tried to pull her down.

"Because, they're amazing," Stiles answered watching as Isaac and Scott chased each other around screaming, the stuffed wolf trailing on the ground, hanging by its ear which was securely held in Isaac's little fist.

Stiles had also washed their other clothes when he was out, throwing them all in one load together at the dry cleaners and praying nothing shrunk or got ruined, so they would have things to wear the next day just in case.

"I think I'm starting to get scarily used to this," Stiles said as he plopped down on Derek's bed, making Scott bounce into the air with a scream. He had changed into another of Derek's oversized shirts and a pair of sweats, and he was trying to ignore how much they smelled like the alpha werewolf.

Stiles had gotten a phone call earlier from none other than Chris Argent, and had learned that the witch (whatever she had been doing) had some sort of supernatural creatures held captive and they had escaped, and Chris was only partly sure it was another werewolf. So as much to say they were on high alert and Stiles wouldn't be allowed anywhere else even if he had wanted to be.

"Used to snotting toddlers and changing diapers?" Derek asked, but his tone was amused.

"I guess just used to us all...getting along. You know? Boyd hates me, and Isaac could care less about me- Scott's his best friend, and Erica wants nothing to do with me. At least now to them, I'm not just the annoying human, and I'm actually useful enough that you're keeping me around without ripping my throat out," Stiles admitted, and Derek stared at him, surprised by the blatant confession. As if to prove his point, Erica crawled over him, hugging onto his head.

"Stiles..." Derek began, slowly plucking Erica from her grasp on Stiles and putting her on the ground. She laughed and bounced from the room, chasing Boyd and Isaac. "The pack appreciates you," he tried, but his voice faltered because it wasn't fully true. The pack disregarded Stiles for the most part, he himself had yelled at Stiles just last week and demanded he stay out of the way and it had been partly because of his injury, but reviewing his words, it was kind of harsh.

Stiles laughed at Derek's desperate attempt to comfort him, and his pitiful fail.

"You know Sourwolf, you need to work on your comforting tactics, they're a little weak," Stiles said, and Derek slapped his arm, allowing his grin to tug at his lips. Stiles' entire face lit up, all of the doubt from earlier dripping away.

"I don't know, I think they worked just well," Derek said with a smirk, and Stiles huffed, rolling over and throwing a leg over Derek's middle so he was seated right on his stomach, hands on either side of his head.

"Is that so?" He joked and Derek scowled, but made no attempt to throw him off like Stiles had expected him to do.

"You're good with them, you know?" Derek asked, and Stiles cocked an eyebrow, "The pack, I mean; toddler form at least," Derek explained, 'and it is driving me crazy' he added mentally. Who knew he was one of those people who found someone who was good with children irresistible. He blamed on the animal side of his which came out more every time he was around the werewolf children, because nature told him he was not only their alpha, but their protector, and it was an instinct he hadn't felt in a long time.

Stiles smiled instead of replying to Derek, and as if on cue Scott let out a little tiny howl his human ears barely picked up, and it made Derek's heart flutter in adoration, but also a small bit of sadness, remembering all the times his little cousins had did that and how his mother had howled right back at them. He remember them squealing happily and clapping their hands together. Then he looked up at Stiles, staring down at him with wide brown eyes, searching his own for any hint of emotion Derek would allow to slip past.

He wasn't sure what made him do it- he figured it was a momentary lapse in control, but he slowly brought his hand up to the back of Stiles' neck, his eyes bearing into his. He didn't even have to pull Stiles down because the boy leaned down on his own, gently pressing their lips together.

The kiss only lasted a few long seconds before Stiles pulled back gently.

"I don't care if the pack are pint sized, the last thing I want is one of them walking in on us," Stiles said, tentatively pulling himself away from Derek, who stood up as well.

"Then don't let them in here," he practically purred, standing as well, backing Stiles against the door which clicked shut once he was pressed against it, kissing Stiles again, this time with fervor, letting out all of the tension that had been building for the past few days. 

His hand traveled down from Stiles' neck down his back, running down until it reached his thigh, and he hiked him up. Stiles obliged, wrapping his legs tightly around Derek's waist, his back pressed flush against the door. They paused for a moment, but only for Derek to rip both of their shirts off, pressing their bare torsos together. Stiles ran his hand over Derek's cold skin, eliciting a shiver from the older man.

Stiles let out a small sound of disappointment when Derek pulled away, his entire body stiffening.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked as his feet hit the floor again.

"Well it has to be the biggest turn off ever to be able to hear Isaac wailing in the other room. Erica pushed him," Derek said, and Stiles literally cackled, remembering Derek's werewolf senses allowed him to smell and hear everything going on in the loft.

What even just happened? That was the big question floating through Stiles' mind. He just made out with Derek Hale, the person he was pretty sure hated him the most a week ago. He tried to clear his mind of the thoughts of what just happened, thinking about the toddlers currently running around everywhere- perfect mind bleach.

He followed Derek down the spiral staircase on shaky legs almost laughing at the sight that beheld them. Isaac was in the center of the almost empty floor, bawling his eyes out, while Scott was wrestling Erica to the ground nearby, well Boyd hid behind the couch.

Derek let out a small growl, his eyes flashing red, and instantly Scott and Erica jumped apart in fear. Isaac whimpered, running to cling onto Stiles.

"We can't leave you guys alone for a few minutes, can we?" He laughed, looking to the side, but Derek was standing stoic and alert, his eyes narrowed.

"Someone else is here," he said with another growl that almost sent Erica packing if Stiles hadn't grabbed onto the back of her onesie, hoisting her up in his other arm.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully, seeing Derek standing stock-still, baring the beginning of fangs. Before he could answer, there was a bang at the door and Stiles flinched.

"Take them upstairs," Derek growled, and with a flick of his hands his claws were out. Isaac buried his face in Stiles' shoulder, still sobbing, and Erica whimpered. Boyd was already fleeing upstairs, but Scott was poised like he was ready to fight.

"Scott," he snapped, and something banged at the door again. By now, the alarm had been triggered and it was blaring. "Scott, c'mon," he said again, "You can protect us from upstairs," he added, and was surprised when his fun sized friend actually listened, retreating up the stairs right behind them. He locked them all in Derek's bedroom, listening to the sounds of growling and snarling downstairs. Stiles winced when he heard a pained roar, and he was hoping it wasn't from Derek.

It went on for a few minutes, and all of the toddlers had buried themselves under the blankets, shaking with fear. When it kept going, Stiles couldn't stand sitting still any longer. He closed the door quietly behind him, hoping whatever it was, was too busy fighting Derek to notice him coming. He looked around in the hallway for something to fight with, his eyes landing on a few stray bits of piping that Derek had commissioned Peter to help him install, but the two had never gotten around to it thanks to the raging pack of alphas that they had only just managed to get rid of.

He grabbed a piece, turning the cool metal around in his hands, hoping it would hold up, remembering how his baseball bat had splintered and exploded when he had slammed it into the body of the twins.

He rushed down the stairs with as much stealth as he could manage. He had slowly learned how to be quieter since he was constantly surrounded with werewolves nowadays.

Whatever Derek was fighting had him pinned to the ground, but he was fighting back viciously, her feral growls reverberating through the loft. There was a mess of blonde hair atop its head and blue-black skin wrapping down its arms to clawed fingers.

Without thinking any second thoughts, he brought the pipe back and swung, nailing it right in the head with a small grunt from the force. The body slumped to the ground, and suddenly, Stiles got a good look at the face of the attacker.

"Kate?" He gasped, his eyes going wide. But she had been dead, Stiles had been there the night she had her throat ripped out by Peter. Then his attention turned to Derek, who was coughing, claw marks ripping through the flesh of his torso in multiple spots, blood splattered across his face. "Derek!" He exclaimed, kneeling down next to the fallen alpha.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'll heal," he said as Stiles helped him into a sitting position, "Thank you," he added, and Stiles smiled sadly.

"No problem, I was afraid her skull would break the pipe though," he said, eliciting the smallest chuckle, "This is starting to make more sense. But why did the witch have Kate?"

"We'll just have to find out."

~*~

Derek had tied Kate up and locked the pack upstairs, allowing Stiles to stay down after a few minutes of the human begging. Derek called Chris, and to Stiles dismay, left out the part that his sister had come back as some sort of were-creature that Stiles was sure wasn't a werewolf.

When Kate woke, Derek knew what was coming, but yet he still wasn't prepared for it.

"Hey handsome," Kate's voice drawled when she saw Derek standing over her. Stiles had winced, but Derek stood still; determined not to allow her words get to him.

"What were you doing with a witch?" Derek growled out, his claws going straight for her neck.

"What does it matter to you sweetie? It seems you've got yourself pretty occupied," she said with a small smirk, her gaze resting on Stiles who flinched, not able to hold her gaze.

"Leave him out of this," Derek growled, but Kate simply laughed, the sound of it enough to drive Derek made. He pulled himself away before he killed her, wanting to know so badly why she wasn't scared. She had been scared when Peter had been ready to kill him, so why wasn't she worried now. Derek could only assume she had another trick up her sleeve, and it made him want to go mad that he didn't know it.

Before anyone else could say anything, Stiles looked to the side to see Isaac leaping down the stairs happily, oblivious to the angry alpha and his captive bounding right over to Stiles.

"How'd you get out of the room?" Stiles asked, but he kept his tone stern, turning his back to Kate.

"Derek, are you taking in strays now too?" She laughed. "A pack full of human and toddlers, it's a surprise no one has killed you yet," she sneered, and Derek bit back the response that it was the witch's fault his entire pack were literally babies.

Isaac perked up at the sound of her voice and let out a little growl.

"You should be sleeping little man," Stiles said softly, but he knew Kate and Derek both heard him clearly. He swore he saw a small smile cross Derek lips for a fraction of a second before he was glaring again, his eyes flashing red.

"Not tired," Isaac announced, and Stiles sighed.

Chris arrived before Stiles could argue with the pint-sized werewolf anymore. When he had seen his sister, his expression hadn't dropped; he hadn't even looked surprised.

"You knew," Stiles asked, but it came out more like a statement, and Chris nodded. He had probably known his sister was alive this entire time. Isaac buried his face in Stiles' shoulder, scared by all of the new people with a whimper.

"They are much less intimidating that size," one of the hunters who accompanied Chris said, and Stiles glared at him, turning his back to them as if to hide Isaac. He knew the werewolves weren't really babies, but they were vulnerable in this state and he didn't want the hunters taking advantage of them.

"Chris, it's been a while," Kate said, her fake sweet tone drawling out the last syllable of 'while' and her tongue flashed out to rub over the razor sharp fangs lining her mouth. Stiles shivered, and he was pretty sure he felt Isaac do the same thing. "Last time I saw you, you willingly let the Hale bastard rip out my throat," she smiled, and Stiles pushed the memories of the night away, remembering seeing her bleeding form on the ground, and then later Peter's charred remains (though he hadn't exactly stayed dead, the memory of the dead alpha haunted his thoughts).

Chris frowned, making no notion of protesting to Kate's words. Little did Kate know her father had also been betrayed by her brother, who remained loyal to the code over his family. 

"She's your responsibility now," Derek said, his tone quick and curt, and Stiles turned his head to watch the hunters slowly approach the chair.

"But what about the witch? And the pack?" Stiles wondered, "She's the only one who may have any hints to where that witch is!"

"Like I'd tell you anything!" Kate snarled, but her voice trailed off when one of the men injected her with wolfsbane. Her body slowly began to become more limp against her restraints, and her head lolled to the side while her bright green eyes stayed open, flashing fiercely. She let out a weak growl, her eyes barely focused when Chris approached her.

"Where's the witch Kate?" He asked as if he was questioning any normal person, tone calm and collected- unlike Derek who watched claws extended and eyes flashing red, putting all of the hunters on edge as they skirted around him.

"How should I know," Kate snarled, "Most of the time she kept me tied up in some wet cave that smelled like mold!" She said, with a small huff, sounding like she had been drugged- which Stiles assumed she actually had been. Whatever dosage of wolfsbane they had given her had been just enough to weaken her, but not kill her.

"A cave..." Derek trailed, "Scott found her in a small hut, just by the outskirts of Hale territory," Derek said, his voice urgent, "There is no cave on my territory, but I have never explored far past the boundaries. The witch might still be in the cave!"

~*~

"This is crazy," Stiles moaned, "Leaving the pack with Lydia? Searching for a crazy witch with enough power to kill half the town with the snap of her fingers? What happened homicidal lizards and crazy grandfathers," Stiles sighed, and Derek punched his arm, while Chris just rolled his eyes at his ridiculous rant.

He had his gun up and ready, aiming around every so often- just as all of the other hunters scattered throughout the territory where. Derek had only brought Stiles because he had no other pack, and felt unease around hunters alone...and well...he didn't want to leave him alone and risk him getting hurt.

Derek stopped walking suddenly, causing Stiles to walk right into his back, and he would have fell if Derek had reached out and grabbed his arm. His green eyes were focused into the distance, and he looked as though he was concentrating hard.

"One of your men found something," Derek said, and not as soon as the words escaped his mouth, the pops of gunfire filled the woods not far from where they were.

Derek stiffened, and turned tail (no pun intended) and ran towards the source of the sound, followed closely by Chris, who could keep up with the werewolf surprisingly well, Stiles...not so much.

When they reached the clearing where the gunfire had sounded, they found four hunters lying motionless on the ground. Chris frowned at the sight, going down to check on the closest one.

"They are all alive, don't worry, I can hear their heartbeats," Derek assured him, crossing the clearing carefully, eyes shining red in the dim light, lips pulled back to reveal sharp fangs intimidating enough to send a real wolf running with its tail between its legs.

"I wouldn't kill them, they simply encroached on territory that is not theirs," a small voice of a woman, cracked and unsteady rang out, and Derek roared, his claws swiping at air when he reared around. Stiles looked around in pure shock, and Chris' gun was poised and ready to fire. "I advise you lower your weapons and sheath the claws, Alpha Hale, I expected much better manners from you," the voice tisked like a scolding mother, and Stiles was sure the confusion was evident on his face when the small woman stepped from the shadows, walking with the help of a curved wooden cane. A wolves head was carved onto the handle where she rested her thin and boney fingers, which connected to pale veiny hands and arms. She walked slowly, dark hair framing the side of her thin face, her nose jutting out among her other features. Her eyes were a deep brown, focused right on Derek.

"How- how do you know my name?" Derek asked astonished, putting the wolf-y side away, abiding by her request. Chris slowly lowered his gun, but didn't flip the safety, not just yet.

"Why Derek, I have lived on this territory longer than some of these trees, of course I know your name sweetie," she said with an almost toothless smile, slowly hobbling forward, the cane gripped tightly in her hand.

"What did you do to my pack?" Derek demanded, his tone going back to its demanding/growly self.

"Why son, its more so what did your pack do to itself? Your dear beta, Scott, stumbled upon me when I was brewing spells- wasted a lot of good materials that tricky pup, lucky he didn't take out half of the town," she said with a small cackle, "I did nothing to 'um, they did it themselves."

"But you turned them into toddlers!" Derek exclaimed, voice raising just a single octave.

"Why, what was I supposed to do? They came in snarling and scratching, and they broke the binding spell keeping the jaguar under my control! Those blundering fools were about to rip into to poor me, it was a nervous mistake," she said, and Derek snarled.

"An emissary informed me the spell would take several materials to cast, so how is it you did it so easily?" He demanded.

"Why aren't you listening knucklehead?" She said, and Stiles snickered, "I was collecting supplies for a different spell, and those certain ones just had happened to be layin' around," she explained, not a single tick in her heartbeat.

"So how do I turn them back," Derek asked, and Stiles noticed he has visibly relaxed.

"Well son, it takes a good alpha and a mighty roar," she said with a smile, snapping her fingers and disappearing right before their eyes.

~*~

"She said it was a howl Derek, how hard could that be? It's not a riddle, she gave you the literal instructions!" Stiles exclaimed, following a brooding Derek. As soon as the witch had disappeared, the hunters had woken up, and they had gone their separate ways. Derek reminded himself to never mess with witches, while Stiles wondered how the little old woman had managed her stunts.

"Yes, but what if she was lying? She won't be caught twice," Derek reasoned, and Stiles sighed, smashing his hands on the dashboard of the Camaro making Derek flinch (much to Stiles' surprise).

"Why are you so negative? Don't you want to hope that they can be turned back?" Stiles yelled back, and Derek looked surprise at the tone he had taken.

"I just worry, okay? Erica, Boyd, and Scott all have families who will begin to worry about them! Of course I want them back!" Derek sighed, but kept his eyes on the road.

It was awkward picking up the toddlers from Lydia, and the tension between him and Derek was obvious to the strawberry-blonde who hesitantly handed over all of the children.

They had done their best to strap them down in the back of the Camaro, but Erica was quick to figure out how to unbuckle herself, and then continued to unbuckle all of the others. They bounced around, and Stiles began to become afraid that Derek was going to crash and kill them all.

"Sit down!" Derek growled, but it barely sounded human, his voice ringing through the car, making even Stiles flinch away. All of the pint-sized werewolves froze, sitting still in their seats, their eyes all glowing yellow to obey their alpha.

"Drive faster so we can finish this mess," Stiles sighed, but Derek ignored him, gripping the steering wheel so tight he was sure that he heard it creaking from the amount of pressure that was being put on it.

When they arrived at the loft, Stiles grabbed Scott and Isaac, and Derek grabbed Boyd and Erica.

"So what are you going to do? Just howl like the big bad alpha you are-" Stiles was beginning, but Derek grabbed his shirt with his free hand, drawing him in for a kiss. Stiles shut up immediately, but it did not last because the mini werewolves squirming in their arms made things a little difficult.

They placed all of them down on the floor of the loft, and Stiles and Derek sort of stared at them for a few moments.

"Well," Stiles began with a small smile, "roar!" He encouraged Derek with exaggerated arm movements. The alpha rolled his eyes, but then turned his attention back the pack. He closed his eyes and Stiles watched with mild horror as his head spasmed and snapped back into place with a snarl, his eyes glowing red and his teeth sticking out from under his lips. A feral sound escaped him, and he glanced momentarily at Stiles before throwing his head back and letting out the most terrifying sound Stiles had ever heard in his life. It was the mix of a wolf howl and a gut wrenching roar that made the hair on Stiles' arms stand up.

He watched as the tiny versions of the pack stiffened at the sound, their eyes glowing yellow in response. Scott was the first to howl back, his sound pitiful compared to Derek's, but still terrifying coming from a toddler's body. A glowing light sprouted in tendrils from the floor, wrapping around Scott in a glow, and he threw his head back howling again, and Stiles watched as his body transformed slowly, much more gracefully than Derek, until he was standing at his normal height, fully wolfed out, eyes scarily set to kill. He let out a real roar this time, and Stiles flinched away.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when Scott lunged right for him, claws and fangs out. He won't admit it, but the sound that left his mouth was a girly shriek as he fell back against the hard ground, Scott's form covering his.

Before any sharp claws could make contact with his skin, Scott was being thrown back, and Derek's fiery red eyes met Stiles again.

"Scott," he growled through gritted teeth (fangs actually). Stiles looked behind him to see Erica had transformed to, and was in a stance ready to pounce. Isaac and Boyd were still in toddler form, and Isaac was crying while Body began to howl back as well. Derek stood in front of Stiles as he did; making sure none of the newly teen wolves (pun intended) tried to attack him again.

After only a minute, three of the betas were restored to their full size, but Isaac was still small, crying and unresponsive to Derek's roar.

"Why isn't it working?" Stiles asked tentatively, feeling quite intimidated standing in a room of fully transformed, and now adult sized, werewolves. He didn't even have his bat. Derek turned to him, features still harsh and animalistic.

"I don't know," he said truthfully, offering a hand to help up a confused Body, who looked like he had a major hangover.

"What's going on? Where's the witch?" Erica asked, rubbing her head as she stood on shaky legs.

"She's long gone," Derek answered, his gaze focusing on Isaac.

"So you mean to tell me they don't remember any of it?" Stiles asked

"Remember what? Last I remember was a bright light when I found the witch. She started casting a spell I could hear it, and then...wait," Scott stopped, looking at Isaac as well, "Is that Isaac!?" He exclaimed, and Derek gave him an unamused glare.

"Yes, it is," Stiles said, picking up the crying toddler, who looked terrified of all of the now full-sized werewolves surrounding him. "You were all like this, for three days," Stiles said. "Me and Derek saved you!"

"You're wearing Derek's clothes," Scott deadpanned, and Erica snickered.

"Sorry, while we were taking care of the toddler versions of you guys, I didn't exactly get many breaks," Stiles snapped, and Derek looked over at him, visibly surprised by his response, his wolfy-eyebrows raised.

"Why's Isaac still little then?" Boyd asked, changing the subject.

"He didn't respond to the howl, he just started bawling his eyes out, which, may I add he does a lot. And Erica, you bite a lot. Like more than you do now. I still have the marks on my hands," Stiles added, holding out his hand as proof, noting the little red teeth marks littering it. "Maybe if you all howl together he'll do better."

"We can try," Scott spoke up, looking expectantly at Derek (well as expectantly as he could in his beta form that is). Derek nodded slowly, tipping his head back again and practically shaking the room with his howl, and holy God, it was actually pretty hot. Stiles shook those thoughts away for later, placing Isaac down in hopes he would do the same as the others.

Scott began another howl, followed by Erica, and Boyd alike, and it was so loud Stiles wouldn't be surprised if noise complaints were filed from anybody nearby. It sounded like an entire wolf pack was howling away.

Finally, the same light surrounded Isaac, and he was standing on shaky feet, fully shifted as well.

"Welcome back buddy," Stiles said, and made the mistake of trying to pat him on the back. Isaac reeled at the touch and grabbed his wrist and twisted. Stiles couldn't help the pained yelp that escaped his mouth when he heard the crack. The fiery pain coursed up his arm and he fought to get away from the crushing grip.

Before Isaac could do anymore damage, Derek had tackled him away, and had him pinned to the ground.

"Wha-what- what just happened?" Isaac whimpered out, and Derek snarled, releasing him slowly.

"Um," Stiles began, looking at all the concerned faces staring back at him, "I think its um, broken."

~*~

"You tripped and fell," Stiles' father began, "hiking. And that's how you broke it?" 

Stiles was currently getting his wrist looked over, sat in a hospital bed while Scott's mother hovered over him, confirming their worries that it was in fact broken.

"Yup," Stiles said with a pained smile, "Tree roots are menaces."

Once his father had left the room, Melissa shook her head.

"By the looks of your x-ray, someone had to have literally crushed your wrist in their hand. Someone with particularly...special...amounts of force," she said, giving Stiles 'don't play dumb with me' look she always did. It would work on his father, but not her.

"A little mishap with Isaac...he was a little confused and I got a little too close," Stiles admitted sheepishly, trying to ignore the frown that had made its way across her face. "We weren't really hiking. A witch cursed Scott and the rest of the betas and I was helping Derek cure them," Stiles blurted.

"Stiles!" Scott groaned, knowing the punishment that was soon to come from his mother.

"Wanna see pictures?" Stiles added with a smirk, and Melissa raised an eyebrow.

Stiles pulled out his phone and pulled up one of the many pictures he and Derek had taken of the mini pack over the past two days. As soon as Melissa saw it, her jaw dropped open, and she demanded to see all of the rest, slapping Stiles upside the head for not letting her see the small, and much cuter as she put it, version of her son. Scott was just lucky because Stiles probably had gotten him out of a week of being grounded.

~*~

Stiles found out just how inconvenient a broken wrist was he found himself locked between the bed and Derek's bare torso, their lips mashed together in a frantic kiss. Stiles' more useless hand was flopped to the side, getting in the way as he tried to unbuckle Derek's pants.

"This is extremely frustrating," he ground out as Derek pulled away from him, and amused smirk on his face.

"That's okay, I'll just suck you off," Derek said, his nimble fingers going to Stiles jeans, working them open before he could even protest, getting lost in a babble of unintelligible words.

The end *winky face*

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just felt like smut would ruin the happy mood, but hey? Sequel? More accidental baby acquisition? (I'm still laughing because that is a real tag).
> 
> \- Cas


End file.
